As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Modern information handling systems often include the ability to “hot plug” devices, such as hard disk drives. In general, “hot plugging” refers to insertion or replacement of a device of an information handling system without shutting down the information handling system and without significant interruption to the operation of the information handing system. However, in certain information handling system architectures, including those with the ability to receive hot-plugged Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) devices, an operating system of the information handling system may take control of the device before a basic input/output system (BIOS) or other hardware and/or firmware has an opportunity to make platform-specific configurations of the device. Examples of such configurations include changing class codes of a device and/or unlocking of the device (e.g., with a digital key).